Ziall Moran - 2025-2030
by Mala29
Summary: La troisième guerre mondiale est déclarée. Zayn, militaire de carrière est envoyé sur le front, au grand desespoir de Niall. • Résumé nul • Pas de mort ! • Happy End! • UA • TS
1. 2025-2030

**PAIRING : **Ziall Moran

**RAITING **: M

**NOTE DE MOI : **Je suis vraiment désolée s'il reste des fautes, ou si des phrases sont mal tournées. De même si quelque chose ne va pas bien, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu mais le mieux n'est pas toujours suffisant. Cet OS a été corrigé par AudreyMouchel (sur Twitter) et Choupiboy (ici). J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>2025-2030<span>**_

Niall avait toujours su que ce jour arriverait. Ce jour où les guerres reprendraient et que Zayn serait envoyé au front, mais jamais il n'avait pensé que ce serait aussi dur de le voir partir.

Ça avait débuté vers 2020. La crise économique qui sévissait depuis déjà plusieurs années n'avait fait que s'intensifier, malgré tous les efforts des hommes politiques pour rectifier le tir. Des groupes extrémistes avaient donc pensé qu'il fallait sortir de l'Europe, puis de l'ONU. Certains pays s'étaient opposés farouchement à ça. Si ce n'était pas les chefs d'état qui se retrouvaient en guerre face au peuple, c'était le contraire. L'un ou l'autre voulait toujours sortir de l'alliance que formaient les pays entre eux. Après les guerres civiles, certains pays décidèrent de vraiment sortir de cette union. C'était principalement les pays de l'Est, tels que la Russie, la République Tchèque...A partir de là, tout est allé trop vite pour que les gens puissent comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais la France se retrouva alliée avec le Japon, les pays frontaliers et les Etats-Unis, tandis que la Russie avait fait alliance avec la Chine et tous les pays de l'Est souhaitant se joindre à leur cause. Il y avait donc l'Union, et l'Indépendance. L'Afrique et l'Amérique du Sud étaient restées neutres, craignant de se prendre une bombe atomique sur la tête.

Malgré cette guerre qui avait commencée en 2025, personne n'avait encore lancé de bombe sur la tête des autres. Même si les deux clans ne s'entendaient pas, ils ne voulaient pas exterminer un peuple d'une façon aussi radicale, et ils savaient bien que les radiations ne se limiteraient pas au pays bombardé. Non, ils seraient touchés eux aussi. Alors pour contrer cet handicap volontaire, ils avaient tout misé sur les armes, les armes biochimiques et les animaux créés de toutes parts par les humains.

Les armes biochimiques, et les animaux électriquement conçus étaient plus du ressort de l'Indépendance. Les armes, et les moyens de protections avaient surtout été développés par l'Union. Avec le temps, les villes de l'Union furent recouvertes d'un dôme de protection, et la vie avait repris son cours à peu près normalement. Seuls les émissions télévisées, et les appels à la guerre continuaient de se faire ressentir.

Mais à ce stade de l'histoire, la vie de Niall avait déjà basculé. Dès le début de cette guerre, son compagnon, Zayn avait été envoyé à la guerre. Le jour de la séparation avait été le plus dur et le plus déchirant de toute leur vie. Zayn avait été mobilisé une semaine après le début de la guerre. Niall avait tenté par tous les moyens de le convaincre de ne pas y aller, de fuir et de ne pas aller à cette guerre, mais c'était l'amour qui le faisait parler. Au fond de lui, il se disait qu'il devait y aller, défendre leur nation était ce qu'il y avait de plus important. Zayn n'était pas encore parti qu'il avait déjà peur pour sa vie.

Tous les militaires de carrière avaient été mobilisés sur les différents fronts. Russie, Ukraine, Chine... Peut importe leur destination, ils avaient tous rendez-vous au même endroit, et la situation était la même dans tous les pays.

Niall pouvait voir autour d'eux des femmes enlacer leurs maris, des enfants trop petits pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et d'autres trop grands pour montrer à quel point le départ de leur père les attristait. Niall, lui se contentait de serrer Zayn dans ses bras. Il le serrait du plus fort qu'il pouvait, comme pour essayer de le fondre en lui, pour qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une seule et même personne. Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot jusqu'à ce que Zayn soit obligé de le laisser. Alors, il se détachèrent.

"**Tu me promets de rester en vie, **le supplia Niall.

- **Niall...**

** - Promets !**

** - Je te le promets.**"

Puis ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant longtemps. La passion des premières années s'étaient un peu calmée, mais l'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre était toujours aussi fort. Niall essaya de faire passer tout son amour dans ce baiser. L'appel retenti à nouveau dans l'aéroport, et Zayn fût obligé de quitter Niall.

L'irlandais le regarda partir, si beau et fier dans sa tenue militaire. Il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour essayer de calmer les cris qui voulaient sortir de sa bouche. Les larmes menaçaient de couler depuis plusieurs minutes déjà. Dans l'aéroport, le conjoint de chaque militaire retenait ses larmes de la façon qu'il pouvait. Après un dernier salut de Zayn, avant d'entrer dans l'avion, Niall laissa une larme rouler le long de sa joue. La porte se ferma derrière les militaires, et toutes les familles restèrent encore le temps de voir l'avion décoller. Peut-être y avait-il encore une chance que les soldats restent ici... Mais l'avion décolla dans un vacarme assourdissant, et disparu dans le ciel. Niall resta encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit le seul dans l'aéroport. Puis il se décida enfin à prendre le chemin du retour. Il ne voulait pas rentrer chez lui. L'absence de Zayn serait encore plus marquée. Il savait que ses chaussettes traînaient encore sur la table, que le livre qu'il avait commencé était posé sur la table du salon, que le tableau qui était au dessus du canapé avait été choisi par lui. Non, Niall ne voulait vraiment pas rentrer chez lui, alors que tant de choses lui rappelaient son amant.

Il resta à errer dans Londres pendant un long moment, avant de prendre la direction de l'appartement de son meilleur ami, Liam. Liam lui était toujours de bons conseils, et surtout, il saurait lui changer les idées. Il en avait bien besoin.

Liam lui ouvrit la porte directement. Il avait les cheveux en pagaille, et était en boxer. C'est vrai qu'il était encore tôt. Niall avait perdu toute notion du temps, mais Zayn était parti à quatre heure du matin. Il était presque six heure maintenant.

**"Oh ! Pardon, je suis désolé... Je... Pensais qu'il était plus tard que ça.**

** - Toi, ça ne va pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? **demanda Liam en le laissant entrer.

- **Zayn est parti... **"

Les larmes pointèrent le bout de leur nez dans les yeux de Niall

"**Woh, allez, **fit le brun. **Ça va aller tu sais. Il va revenir.**

** - Mais dans combien de temps ? Et puis comment tu sais qu'il va revenir ? Tu as bien vu ce qu'ils ont construit ? Comment il va faire ? Et si jamais il tombait malade ? Et si... Et si il se blessait ? Et si...**

** - Niall... Niall, **tenta Liam une nouvelle fois. **Niall ! Zayn va revenir, d'accord ? Il va s'en sortir, alors arrête de douter et aies un peu confiance en lui. Ok ?**"

Niall acquiesça, les yeux pleins de larmes. Même s'il essayait de croire les paroles de son ami, il y avait toujours ce doute, et cette crainte de le perdre. Et puis cette absence. Il n'était parti que depuis quelques heures, et il sentait déjà ce vide en lui. Plusieurs fois, il s'était dit que Zayn et lui devaient être plus indépendants, mais jamais ils n'avaient réussi. Ils avaient trop besoin de l'autre pour tenir, que quand l'un partait pour quelques jours, ils étaient encore plus soudés quand il revenait. Niall comprenait maintenant qu'ils auraient dû faire plus d'efforts. La douleur qu'il ressentait à cet instant, cette solitude, cette peur et cette tristesse lui prouvaient à quel point ils avaient eu tord de vivre ainsi.

Liam le laissa dans ses pensées le temps qu'il aille se faire un café, histoire de se réveiller. Il revint avec deux tasses. Il y en avait une pour Niall qui semblait prêt à lâcher prise à chaque instant. Liam était tout de même confiant. Il savait que son ami était plus fort qu'il n'en laissait paraître. Il finirait pour remonter la pente, et vivre avec l'absence de Zayn. La seule question, c'était quand ? Quand se déciderait-il à vivre et à ne pas ruminer des souvenirs du passé ? Il était encore trop tôt pour le savoir, et trop tôt pour le brusquer.

Liam alluma la télévision, et mit un film. Il ne servait à rien de regarder les informations. C'étaient les mêmes depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Entre chaque nouveau chiffre de mort, et d'armes balancées sur les tropes, il y avait des pubs enjoignant la population à se battre pour leur nation et leurs idéaux. Même si l'on était loin des idées de deux premières guerres mondiales avec l'endoctrinement, et la propagande, on sentait une volonté de la part de l'état de ne montrer que les bonnes choses de la guerre. Ainsi, les choses les plus choquantes étaient passées sous silence, mais de façon tellement discrète que peu de gens avait l'impression de ne connaître qu'une partie de la vérité. Les journalistes savaient ce qu'il se passait réellement, et encore, cela dépendait de la catégorie à laquelle il appartenait. La presse papier avait une idée des chiffres, les présentateurs à la télévision ne faisaient que répéter ce qu'on leur disait.

Non, regarder les informations n'étaient pas une bonne idée, surtout avec Niall à ses côtés. Il mit une source sûre : "Avengers". Niall était un grand fan de ce film, et il avait la particularité de le faire rire à chaque fois, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait vu. Bon, il avait maintenant dix ans comme film, et il commençait à dater, mais il passait encore bien, et les effets spéciaux n'étaient pas trop décalés. Après avoir regardé le premier Avengers, les deux amis ont regardé toute la série des films Marvel. Une belle journée cinéma, ce qui arrangea Niall qui pendant ce temps là, n'eut pas à penser.

Mais il ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment chez Liam, et il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, ce qu'il fit dès le lendemain matin.

Quand il passa la porte de leur appartement, la tristesse que Niall contenait depuis la veille ressorti, encore plus puissante. Niall s'était effondré devant la porte. Il enserrait ses genoux de ses bras, et avait la tête qui retombait. Les larmes glissaient silencieusement sur ses joues. Inévitablement, des sanglots le secouèrent, puis il commença à gémir sa douleur, à défaut de pouvoir la crier. Son cœur le faisait tellement souffrir. C'est comme si on venait de le poignarder, et qu'au lieu de mourir de cette lame, elle restait plantée dans son cœur, et que quelqu'un s'amusait à venir la tourner. Niall se laissa glisser et s'entoura de ses bras, comme pour se protéger.

Quand il se releva finalement, son corps était endoloris d'avoir été à même le sol pendant de longues heures. Avec peine, Niall réussit à se porter jusque sur leur lit. Il avait dans l'espoir de dormir, mais malgré sa fatigue, le sommeil le fuyait, alors ses pensées se tournaient automatiquement vers Zayn. Zayn, encore Zayn et toujours Zayn. Il était le centre de son monde. Et s'il venait à tomber, alors il tomberait avec lui.

Les jours passèrent, puis les nuits. Les mois suivirent. Au bout d'un an, Niall avait commencé à survivre. Durant ce temps, il avait reçu aucune nouvelle de son bien aimé, et s'il arrivait maintenant à marcher, manger et respirer sans lui, cette absence le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Il savait que cette guerre ne serait pas simple, ni courte. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Une guerre n'est jamais courte. Des mois, voir des années, et cette guerre ci semblait bien partie pour des années.

Niall pouvait regarder les informations sans fondre en larme, et il ne s'en privait plus. Il cherchait même à en savoir le plus possible. Ces nouvelles le faisaient souffrir, car au fond de lui, il avait toujours ce doute. Est-ce que Zayn est mort ? Il parlait de temps en temps avec Josh, le mari d'Eleanor. Elle aussi était partie à la guerre, et au contraire de Niall, il recevait régulièrement des nouvelles de son épouse. Plus le temps passait, et plus Niall se disait que son amour était mort dans un coin reculé du monde. Quand ces pensées se mettaient à assaillir son esprit, sa respiration se coupait, et il se retrouvait dans l'incapacité de parler, de penser... Il devenait un corps vide de toute sensations. Mais au bout de quelques jours, il se ressaisissait.

En 2026, l'Etat se mit à recruter des infirmiers, et des informateurs. Que les volontaires soient compétents ou pas, tout le monde était le bienvenu et apprenait sur le tas. Niall n'en pouvait plus de ne rien savoir. Malgré ses recherches, personne n'était en mesure de lui apprendre ce qu'il voulait, c'est-à-dire, avoir une liste de tous les blessés et morts que cette guerre avait déjà causés. Alors Niall prit à peine le temps de réfléchir avant d'aller s'engager. Peu importait le rôle qu'il tenait dans cette guerre. Il ne pouvait plus rester loin. Il ne pouvait plus vivre dans cette bulle de sécurité que l'Etat avait mis autour des habitants. Il étouffait.

Niall se retrouva infirmier en Hongrie. Il ne connaissait rien à la médecine, mis à part ce qu'il avait vu dans les séries télévisées. Mais là bas, ils n'avaient que le stricte nécessaire pour soigner les blessés. De la pénicilline, de la Bétadine, des compresses et du fils. Ils n'avaient même pas assez de tentes et de lits pour tous les blessés. C'était l'horreur.

Rapidement, Niall apprit ce qu'il fallait pour soigner les gens, grâce à une véritable infirmière nommée Danielle. Ils se lièrent d'amitié, et s'épaulaient en cas de coups dur, ce qui arrivait plus souvent que l'on pourrait penser. Avec sa nouvelle fonction, Niall avait beaucoup moins de temps pour penser à Zayn, mais quand ses pensées s'aventuraient vers lui, il était encore plus détruit qu'avant de s'enrôler. Dans ces moments là, il était heureux d'avoir Danielle pour le faire tenir debout, et l'obliger à aller travailler. Niall aidait aussi son amie du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais elle semblait plus forte que lui, même si elle lui assurait le contraire. Danielle n'avait plus rien à perdre quand elle s'était engagée. Ses parents étaient morts il y a des années, et sa sœur ne lui parlait plus depuis que Danielle avait abandonné sa carrière de danseuse pour se consacrer à sauver des gens. Plus personne ne l'attendait dans le monde des vivants, alors que Niall, lui, avait une famille qui comptait sur lui, des amis... Il était aimé et attendu, et partir à la guerre comme ça, alors que tout le monde le retenait, demandait plus de courage.

Les blessés défilaient sous les yeux de Niall sans qu'il ne puisse les aider la plupart du temps. Certains souffraient de maladies contre laquelle il ne pouvait rien. Les protections que l'armée donnait à ses soldats semblaient ne pas être efficaces face aux armes créées par l'Indépendance. A ce rythme là, l'Union allait perdre... Pourtant, dans toutes les histoires, se sont les gentils qui gagnent... Par curiosité, mais surtout pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Niall commença à se plonger dans les livres de médecine, d'électronique, de chimie. Il lisait tout ce qui concernait cette guerre. Manuel de survie, tactiques de guerre de l'Antiquité à maintenant, livres de Science-fiction. Niall assimilait les données, et notait tout ce qui semblait important dans des carnets.

Danielle ignorait comment il faisait pour tenir. Il faisait des journées de vingt heures. Les bons jours, il dormait ses quatre heures d'affilées, mais généralement, il était assailli de cauchemars à propos de Zayn. Il le voyait mourir sous ses yeux, toujours de manière différente. Et si ce n'était pas les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir, les bruits du front, ou des blessés réclamaient son attention. Et malgré ça, Niall restait gentil avec tout le monde. Peut importait son degré de fatigue, rien ne le faisait tomber.

Quand il eut assimilé tout ce qu'il pouvait, il commença à construire des plans de machines, des armures, de nouvelles tactiques de guerre.

En 2028, Niall avait planifié des centaines de tactiques de guerre, et d'armes de défense. En jouant des coudes, et en travaillant ses relations, il réussit à voir le général. Il lui exposa son travail, en lui expliquant tous les détails, et toutes les subtilités de chacune de ses inventions. Certaines de ses formations de guerre furent adoptées directement, et d'autres furent remaniées. Rien qu'avec ça, l'armée sauva des centaines de vie, et gagna des kilomètres entiers. Les gens commencèrent à parler de cet infirmier qui avait proposé des dizaines de formations, et le nom de Horan commença à résonner dans l'esprit de chacun. Puis quand sa réputation de tacticien hors pair fût sûre, Niall joua à nouveau de ses relations pour montrer ses armures aux armateurs.

"**Que voulez-vous Mr Horan ? **demanda Philip Jones, un des hommes les plus puissants en ce qui concerne les armes et les protections de l'Union.

- **Monsieur, j'ai des plans qui, je pense, pourraient vous intéresser.**

** - Je peux vous appeler Niall ? Niall, **reprit-il après avoir eu l'approbation du blond,** vous êtes tacticien. Vous pouvez être très doué dans une discipline, mais ne pensez pas que vous pouvez devenir un génie des armes.**

** - Je vais vous raconter une histoire monsieur. Bien avant la guerre, j'ai fait des études de musique. Je pensais musique, mais j'ai été refusé à un concours de chant. A ce moment là, j'ai cru que ma vie allait s'arrêter. La musique était toute ma vie, voyez vous. Mais j'ai remonté la pente. J'ai fait des études de lettres pour devenir professeur de français. Lors de cette guerre, j'ai été infirmier. Il n'y a aucun rapport entre tous ces métiers. J'ai vite appris comment faire, et j'ai excellé dans ce domaine. Puis je n'ai plus supporté de n'être que infirmier. Voir des gens mourir sous mes yeux alors que j'essayais par tous les moyens de les soigner me rendait fou. Je ne comprenais pas, et Monsieur, je déteste ne pas comprendre. Alors j'ai étudié, jusqu'à ne plus dormir. J'ai réussi à présenter mes plans au général en 2026, et si ils sont été acceptés, c'est parce qu'ils sont logiques. Il y a de la logique dans tout. Le monde est logique. Je suis infirmier, je sais ce qui tue vos soldats parce que vos protections ne sont pas construites pour ce type d'armes. Vous avez réussi à bloquer la Peste Bleue grâce à des masques, mais pour le Rhume Biocardiaque, vous n'avez rien contre puisque ce virus ne s'attaque pas directement au soldat. Il s'incruste sur leurs armures, et attend jusqu'à ce qu'ils les retirent. A ce moment là, vos hommes sont touchés, et aucun n'en réchappe pour la seule raison que personne ne peut soigner un cœur enrhumé.**

** - Très bien. Que proposez-vous ? **le questionna Jones, maintenant convaincu.

- **Etudiez ces plans,** ordonna Niall en dépliant ses plans. **Modifiez ce qui vous semble incorrect. **"

Phillip Jones regarda attentivement les modèles d'armures, et de protections que Niall avait mis au point. Il fût forcé de reconnaître qu'il y avait de bonnes idées, et que la plupart n'avait jamais été pensées, d'autant plus qu'elles étaient simples à mettre en place. Jones prit les plans et les confia à ses employés qui se chargèrent de faire les dernières modifications pour que les armures puissent être produites en masse.

Un an plus tard, les armes que Niall avaient inventées étaient réparties dans tous les pays de l'Union, et l'on commençait à voir la fin de cette guerre. A l'infirmerie, les soldats arrivaient de moins en moins souvent. Les quelques uns qui arrivaient jusque sur les lits de Niall et Danielle ne souffraient plus de maladies incurables, et ils avaient des blessures par balles, dont tout le monde en ressortait maintenant. Même une balle en plein cœur était soignable. La guerre avait bien ses bons côtés. La médecine avait de nouveau fait un bon en avant. Chaque soldat louait les armures NH2, et remerciaient le "putain de génie" qui a eu l'idée de la tactique Tortue Armée. Niall, loin de se sentir fier de ces inventions, commençaient à sentir le contre coup de ces années de guerre. La pression retombait doucement au fur et à mesure que les conflits reculaient, et il avait maintenant le temps de penser.

Ces trois années de guerre l'avaient exténué, et l'absence de Zayn se faisait encore plus marquée. Il n'y avait plus personne autour de lui, à part Danielle, mais même elle ne pouvait plus rien pour l'aider à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle il tombait. Il se sentait vide, si vide.

La guerre se termina le 30 octobre 2030, et Niall pu rentrer chez lui. Quand il retourna en ville, il eu l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Il n'y avait aucun signe de la guerre dans les rues ou dans les regards des gens. Ce n'était pas normal. Liam avait prit soin de l'appartement de son ami, et quand il arriva chez lui, il eu le plaisir de voir sa maison propre, et d'avoir le frigo rempli. Il eu un petit sourire à la vue de cette attention, mais il ne resta pas bien longtemps sur son visage. Niall ressentit à nouveau l'absence de son amour, qui était mort maintenant. Sinon, comment expliquer son absence de nouvelles ? Cinq longues années sans le voir, et chaque nuit, il le voyait mourir, encore, et encore. Niall s'allongea sur le lit, avant de vite en ressortir. C'était trop mou. Tout était trop confortable. Niall réussit à se traîner jusque dans le salon, et s'allongea au milieu de la pièce. Le parquet était déjà trop confortable par rapport à ces dernières années.

Niall ne savait pas comment avaient vécu les soldats, mais il se dit que les infirmiers avaient dû avoir le même confort au niveau des lits. Dormir sur des planches de bois, légèrement surélevée du sol. Niall avait tout de même une place dans la tente des blessés.

Le blond regardait le plafond. Blanc comme la neige, tout était trop silencieux autour de lui. Pas de cris, pas de gémissement de douleurs. Aucun vomissement, pas de bruit de bombes au loin. Rien. Seul le silence répondait à ses pensées. Cet appartement était vide. Si l'esprit de Zayn ne le rattachait pas encore à ce lieu, il serait parti sur le champs. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Non. Zayn était encore présent dans ces lieux, et Niall ne se sentait pas la force de le quitter... Niall resta dans sa contemplation du plafond toute la nuit. Il ne sortit de ses pensées, toujours tournées vers son amour disparu, que lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Malgré lui, il eu l'espoir de voir Zayn passer cette porte, même s'il savait qu'il était mort, alors il releva légèrement la tête, mais ce n'était pas Zayn. Juste Liam. Celui-ci était figé. Il avait des sacs dans les mains, et le regardait les yeux grand ouverts.

"**Salut ?, **tenta Niall avec un pauvre sourire.

- **Niall ?**

** - Qui veux-tu que ce soit ?"**

Liam se passa la main dans les cheveux qu'il avait rasé. Il tentait de se redonner une contenance, et essayait de remettre ses idées en place.

"**Tu... Es rentré quand ? **fit Liam avec lenteur.

- **Hier soir. Désolé, j'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir.**

** - Non... Nan, c'est bon... **accusa Liam en secouant la tête."

Niall pouvait voir qu'il avait du mal à accepter son retour. Il était vrai que depuis quatre ans, il n'avait reçu que des lettres de sa part. Elles arrivaient irrégulièrement, mais Niall envoyait tout de même des lettres. Seulement, il ne disait jamais rien de véritablement important. Même si aucune censure n'avait été proclamée, chaque soldat en disait le moins possible, pour cacher à leur famille, à leurs amis, ce qu'il se passait. Les infirmiers, et toutes les autres personnes travaillant de près ou de loin avec l'armée en faisaient autant. Ce qui se passait là-bas, restait là-bas, et les villes n'étaient au courant de rien. Alors Niall pouvait comprendre que son ami ait du mal à recoller les morceaux entre son ancien lui, et l'homme qu'il avait maintenant sous les yeux.

Il avait vu partir un homme détruit par l'absence de son amant, en quête de renseignements, et avait maintenant quelqu'un de hanté par les désastres de la guerre. La fatigue se lisait sur le visage de Niall, et pourtant, celui-ci faisait en sorte de ne pas la montrer. Liam avait toujours réussi à lire en son ami, mais maintenant, c'était comme si un mur se dressait entre eux deux. Liam ne voyait chez son ami que ce que celui-ci le laissait voir.

"**Tout va bien ? **demanda Niall en se relevant avec lenteur.

- **Ça va, **sourit son ami en rangeant les affaires qu'il avait apporté avec lui.

- **Ta famille va bien ? Comment va ta femme ? La vie maritale te conviens ?**

** - Elle voudrait te rencontrer d'ailleurs. Elle ne connait que de toi les photos qu'il y a dans la maison, et les lettres que tu nous envoyais. Henri voudrait aussi connaître tonton Niall.**

** - Tonton Niall ?** releva le concerné.

- **Je sais pas. Sophia a commencé à t'appeler comme ça, alors c'est resté. Bienvenue dans la famille, **sourit Liam.

- **Ouais. On se fait un repas dans la semaine ?**

** - C'est pas un peu tôt ?**"

Niall garda le silence pendant qu'il s'appuyait sur le plan de travail, une bière à la main. Liam avait peut-être raison, mais il sentait que s'il restait seul, il n'allait pas tenir. C'était trop calme.

"**Nan, c'est bon. Il vaut mieux que je me remette à la vie normale le plus rapidement possible.**"

Liam acquiesça, pas vraiment sûr de cela, mais il n'allait pas contredire son ami. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait, alors pourquoi pas. Malgré tout, l'image du héros du film "Démineur" lui revenait en tête. Et si jamais il ne se réadaptait à la vie normale ? Et s'il était devenu accroc à la guerre, et à l'adrénaline que ça lui procurait ? Liam espérait que ça n'était pas le cas.

"**Bon, et bien... Jeudi, ça te va ?**

** - Parfait.**

** - On se dit... 19h ? **proposa Liam, tout sourire.

- **Ça me va. **"

Les deux garçons continuèrent de parler, en essayant de rattraper les années qu'ils avaient manquées, mais ils évitaient les sujets douloureux. Ainsi Zayn n'était pas mentionné, ni les conditions de la guerre. En fait, tout ce qui avait attrait à la guerre était volontairement oublié, jusqu'à ce que le sujet revienne comme naturellement sur le tapis.

**"Au fait, t'es au courant pour ce génie qui a aidé à participer à gagner la guerre ?**

** - Quel génie ? **demanda Niall.

- **Bah je sais pas. Aux infos, ils ont pas donné son nom. Mais il parait qu'il a inventé un tas de formations super utiles et qu'il a amélioré des armures...**

** - Ah bon ? **fit Niall, se reconnaissant.

- **Ouais. En tous cas, pendant tout 2028, on a pas arrêté de parler de lui. Regarde dans les archives, je te raconte pas. Mais c'est vraiment étrange, parce que personne ne sait qui il est. Mais bon... Peut importe qui il est, je pense que tout le monde le remercie. Sans lui, on y serait encore... C'était pas marrant en ville avec la guerre.**"

Niall haussa un sourcil à l'entente de cette phrase, mais encouragea tout de même son ami à parler.

"**Ouais. C'était la guerre pour avoir de la nourriture. On avait des tickets de rationnement, et on vivait avec ce que l'on avait. Les logements se sont mis à coûter super cher, pire qu'avant la guerre, et il y avait un tas de SDF dans la rue... C'était immonde. En plus, le chauffage était coupé par moment. Cet hiver, il faisait dix degrés dans l'appartement, tu te rends comptes ? Henri a failli attraper une méningite... Ouais... Ce n'était pas de tout repos... **"

Niall l'écoutait sans rien dire. La colère bouillonnait en lui. Comment pouvait-il se plaindre ? Il faisait dix degrés dans la maison... Lui, n'avait qu'une couverture élimées par les années, aucun mur autour de lui pour le protéger du froid. Ses dix degrés, c'était chaud pour eux. En hiver, s'il arrivait à cinq degrés, alors tout le monde était content. Les logements ont augmenté ? Et alors, ils avaient un toit sur leur tête ! Des SDF étaient dans les rues ? Mais ils étaient soignés, et nourris. Ils n'avaient que la nuit à passer dehors ! Et encore, avec toutes les aides, la plupart avaient un toit où dormir le soir venu. La nourriture était rationnée ? Peut-être, mais ils avaient de quoi manger. Niall ne se souvenait même plus du nombre de fois où il a dû donner son pauvre bol de ragoût à un des blessés parce qu'ils n'avaient pas assez à manger pour survivre ? Non, Liam n'avait pas le droit de se plaindre... Malgré sa colère, Niall ne dit rien, sauf quand son ami eut terminé son discours.

"**Ouais. Ça avait pas l'air marrant. Mais ça va, non ? Vous vous en êtes sortis ?**

** - Ouais... **"

Liam ne posa pas de questions sur comment avait vécu Niall ces dernières années. Il ne voulait pas savoir... Niall comprit que Liam et lui n'avait plus rien en commun à ce moment là. Son ami était devenu un véritable homme de ville, avec ses problèmes qui ne dépassaient pas le seuil de sa porte. L'oisiveté avait eu raison de lui, et le manque d'informations venant des médias l'avait conforté dans son idée que seuls les gens vivant en ville avaient souffert de cette guerre. S'il y avait des morts, ce n'était pas à cause des conditions de vie, mais de l'Indépendance, donc ils n'avaient pas de raison de se plaindre de leurs conditions de vie. Liam s'était enfoncé dans sa vie confortable, alors que Niall s'était habitué à la vie spartiate. Ils ne faisaient plus partie du même monde, mais Niall se garderait bien de le lui dire. Pour l'instant, Liam était la seule personne avec qui il pouvait parler. Il n'avait jamais pensé à prendre les coordonnés de Danielle, mais il chercherait tout ça.

Liam le laissa pour retrouver sa famille. Le blond se retrouva seul dans son appartement, qui, maintenant que le jour était revenu, lui semblait immense. Il ne pouvait pas rester ici. Niall prit une rapide douche froide (il n'était plus habitué à de l'eau chaude), prit une rapide tenue militaire et sortit dans la rue.

Les gens se retournaient à son passage, mais il n'y faisait pas attention. Le regard des autres n'avait plus d'importance maintenant. Il n'avait même pas conscience que sa façon d'être habillé n'était pas normal. Aucun militaire ne se baladait dans la rue, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'étaient pas souhaités. Après cinq années de guerre, personne ne voulait plus entendre parler de ça, alors voir un militaire dans la rue n'était pas bien pris.

Niall marchait. Rien n'avait plus d'importance que de mettre un pied devant l'autre, encore et encore. Ainsi, il se vidait la tête. Loin des conflits, loin de la guerre, et loin des souvenirs de Zayn. Chaque jour, Niall allait marcher. Il partait tôt le matin, et revenait le plus tard possible. Ni le froid, ni la nuit l'empêchaient de marcher.

Le jeudi, Niall se présenta chez son ami. Pour une fois, il avait retiré sa tenue de militaire, et avait remis une tenue normale, bien moins confortable. Il avait l'impression d'être entravé dans ses mouvements. Niall eut la surprise de voir un petit garçon lui ouvrir. Brun, yeux marrons, il était le portrait craché de Liam. Henri lui sauta dans les bras. Si Niall eut un mouvement de recul dû à la surprise, il ne lâcha pas le garçon, et entra dans la maison. Il salua Liam, puis il rencontra Sophia. Le petit descendit de ses bras pour aller dans ceux de sa mère. La scène était touchante, même pour le blond. Ils restèrent à parler, avant de passer à table.

"**Alors Niall, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie ? **demanda Sophia."

Liam lui lança un regard tendu, et Niall se crispa. Liam pu voir un éclair de douleur passer dans le regard de son ami, avant de le voir sourire. Il cachait bien son jeu, remarqua Liam.

"**Chérie... **commença le brun.

- **Non, c'est bon Liam. Elle ne pouvait pas savoir.**

** - Savoir quoi ? **releva Sophia.

- **Disons, que j'ai... Enfin, j'avais quelqu'un dans ma vie, **commença Niall, attirant l'attention de Sophia, **mais... Il est militaire. Donc quand la guerre a été déclarée, il a dû partir.**

** - I-Il?**

** - Je suis gay.**

** - Ah... Mais... Il va bien ? **s'enquit Sophia.

- **Je... Ne sais pas... **dit Niall doucement.

- **Niall n'a jamais reçu de nouvelle, **renseigna Liam."

Le blond fit un petit sourire contrit à l'épouse de son ami. Celle ci avait un regard désolé, et elle semblait vraiment l'être. Même si Niall ne le montrait pas, parler de Zayn ainsi lui brisait le cœur. Il ne parvenait pas à accepter le fait qu'il était probablement mort. La suite de la discussion s'orienta vers quelque chose de plus joyeux, mais le mal était fait. La suite ne concernait pas vraiment Niall. La hausse des loyers, le manque de nourriture... Niall ne comprenait plus rien à ce monde là, auquel il n'appartenait plus. Mais la conversation revint sur la guerre. Ou plutôt sur la fin de la guerre. A ce moment là, Niall se reconnecta avec le monde.

"**Et tu sais, **continua Sophia, **l'inventeur des NH, et bien la reine voudrait le voir.**

** - Quoi ? **sursauta le blond.

- **Oui, tu sais. Le gars dont je t'ai parlé l'autre jour. Bah la reine veut le voir, **lui dit Liam.

- **Mais pourquoi elle veut le voir ?**

- **Pour le remercier bien sûr !**

** - Mais il n'a rien fait de spécial...**

** - Rien fait ? **répéta Liam. **Mais il a sauvé des millions de vie avec ses armures et ses tactiques ! Je n'appelles pas ça "rien" moi.**

** - Mais il a aussi tué des millions de gens ! Sincèrement, il n'a pas de quoi être fier de lui. Il a peut être sauvé des vies, mais il en a aussi tué.**

** - Mais...**

** - Il a raison, chéri. On a gagné cette guerre, mais c'est vrai qu'il y a aussi eu beaucoup de morts, et pas que de notre côté.**

** - Vous avez peut-être raison, **concéda Liam."

Niall sourit à Sophia, heureux de l'avoir de son côté. Ils continuèrent le repas sans parler de la guerre. Puis, à nouveau, ils parlèrent autour d'une bière. Quand il fallut coucher le petit, vers dix heures, Niall les quitta, et prit la route de son appartement. Aussi surprenant que cela pouvait l'être, Niall avait passé une bonne soirée. Il pouvait faire semblant d'être comme tout le monde. Peut-être pourrait-il rentrer dans le moule.

Le temps passa. L'Etat lui versait un petit salaire qui suffisait à le faire vivre, et il passait sa journée à marcher. Un an passa, ou presque. Arrivé en septembre, Niall était toujours sans nouvelle de Zayn. Tous les soldats étaient rentrés chez eux. Mais pas Zayn. Plus le temps passait, et plus Niall voyait son anniversaire arriver. Avec Zayn, il avait pour habitude de manger toute une palanquée de cupcakes, mais le 13 septembre arrivé, Niall avait tout sauf envie de se manger des cupcakes, surtout seul. Alors il alla directement se coucher dans la chambre, sous le lit. Il n'avait pas la place pour se coucher par terre à côté du lit, et il se voyait mal dormir dans le salon tous les soirs. Alors qu'il commençait à trouver le sommeil, il entendit un bruit. Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil. Il écoutait.

La porte se ferma, et quelque chose se posa sur la table. Des pas. Ils venaient vers Niall. Celui-ci retint sa respiration. La personne entra dans la chambre. Niall pouvait voir deux pieds. Deux rangers. Personne ne portait des rangers dans son entourage. Les rangers disparurent, et à la place, Niall sentit un poids sur le lit. Il respirait le plus doucement possible. Le poids se déplaça, et Niall vit des cheveux, puis un front, des yeux... Un visage entier apparu...

"**C'est pas possible... **murmura le blond. **Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible... Tu dois être mort... Pourquoi t'es pas mort ?**"

La personne descendit du lit, et vint se placer sous le lit, à côté de Niall.

"**Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.**

- **C'est pas possible... Tu es mort... Tu es mort ! **"

Niall roula hors de sous le lit, et courut jusque dans le salon. Zayn le rattrapa avant qu'il n'atteigne la porte. Le basané le plaqua contre le mur.

"**Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Tu es mort ! Tu dois être mort !**

** - Tu veux tant que ça ma mort ? **demanda Zayn d'une voix calme."

Niall le regarda dans les yeux. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Pendant six ans, il avait pensé que Zayn était mort. Et maintenant, il réapparaissait comme une fleur, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

"**Mais tu étais où ? **chuchota-t-il.

- **Quoi ?**

** - T'étais où ?! **cria Niall. **Putain ! Ça fait six ans ! Six putain d'années que j'attends ! Une lettre, un coup de téléphone, un bonjour donné de loin, quelque chose putain ! Comment je fais pour savoir si tu es vivant ou pas ? Hein ? Expliques-moi ?! **criait Niall, le visage ravagé par les larmes tout en frappant le torse de Zayn de ses poings. **J'ai tout essayé pour te retrouver ! J'ai demandé au général, j'ai demandé des listes ! Mais putain, y'avait rien du tout ! Même pas un disparu ! T'étais un putain de fantôme !**"

Niall se laissa glisser au sol, les doigts toujours crochetés au vêtement de Zayn. Son amant le suivit dans le mouvement, et ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux au sol. Niall était une véritable épave. Pendant des années, il avait pensé que Zayn était mort, alors comment pouvait-il être là ? Ce n'était pas possible. Juste une hallucination. Non, il n'était pas là.

Mais des bras l'entourèrent, et il se retrouva serré contre une poitrine. On le serrait fort, et il y avait cette odeur. Une hallucination pouvait-elle avoir une odeur ? Niall entoura Zayn de ses bras. Est-ce qu'une hallucination avait une consistance ? Niall nicha sa tête dans le coup de Zayn. Il était vraiment là ? C'était lui ? Comme si Zayn avait senti ses doutes, il le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

"**Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, **chuchota Zayn. **Je ne voulais pas... Mais j'avais pas le choix. Je suis désolé... **"

Niall se décala, et essuya ses larmes. Une nouvelle fois, il remit son masque en place. Celui qu'il avait appris à prendre pour cacher sa souffrance. Il se releva, et alla jusqu'au frigo d'où il sortit deux bière. Il les décapsula et en tendit une à Zayn, avant de s'adosser au plan de travail.

"**Très bien. Expliques.**"

Zayn sonda son regard un instant, et comme Liam avant, comprit que si Niall ne voulait rien lui montrer, alors il ne lui montrerait rien. C'était aussi simple. Alors il soupira, et prit la bière que lui tendait Niall.

"**Ils m'ont envoyé en Chine. C'était le pire là-bas. Au beau milieu des steppes, y'avait rien. Juste le vent, et le froid. Ceux qui arrivaient là-bas vivants, n'en revenaient pas toujours. Si dans les autres pays, il y avait une limite entre nous et les autres, là-bas, c'était l'horreur. Il y avait toujours des balles dans l'air. La nuit, c'était à peine si on dormait. Les premières années, les bombes biochimiques nous tombaient dessus tous les jours. On voyait de plus en plus des nôtres partir pour cause de maladie incurable. Et il nous revenait toujours moitié moins de soldats. On s'est vite retrouvé en sous effectif. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour survivre à tout ça. Quand on écrivait des lettres, et je t'en ai écrit des tas, soit l'officier chargé de les envoyer mourait, et les lettres étaient perdues avec lui, soit la pluie détruisait les mots, soient les bombes lancées étaient tellement acides qu'elles rongeaient le papier. On a dû subir une sorte de malédiction, mais aucune des lettres qu'on a pu écrire ne sont parties... On était complètement coupés du monde... Même avec l'apparition des armures NH, et des nouvelles tactiques, les chinois nous massacraient. Ils ont toujours été les plus rapides pour copier, et ils ont vite déjoué tout ce que l'on avait de nouveau. Retour case départ, avec des armes encore plus puissantes. Quand la guerre s'est arrêtée, il a été impossible de nous ramener chez nous. La poussière qu'avait été soulevée par les conflits ne retombait jamais, et on ne pouvait pas nous localiser, vu qu'elle brouillait tous les radars. On a dû parcourir des centaines de kilomètres jusqu'à trouver une ville alliée pour nous rapatrier...**"

Niall l'avait écouté sans bruit. Il n'avait même pas touché à sa bière, et gardait les yeux baissés. Il refusait de croiser le regard de Zayn, quand il regarda finalement son amant, il pu constater qu'il tremblait de toute son âme. Niall se leva rapidement, faisant tomber sa chaise, et prit Zayn dans ses bras. Il était glacé. Le prenant par la main, il le tira jusque dans la salle de bain. Comme si rien n'avait changé, il le déshabilla. Niall pu constater l'étendu des dégâts de la guerre sur le corps de son amant. Acides, balles, feu, sa peau était meurtrie de partout. Niall se déshabilla à son tour, et ils le fit entrer dans la douche. Le blond mit l'eau en route, et régla la température pour que l'eau soit chaude, sans les brûler. C'était la première fois depuis cinq ans que Niall prenait une douche chaude, et il pouvait sentir tous ses muscles se délier. Mais à côté de lui, Zayn tremblait toujours, alors Niall monta encore la température de l'eau, et prit son amant dans ses bras. Il dessinait des cercles dans son dos pour le rassurer. Il avait été dur avec lui... Ce n'était pas de sa faute après tout... Machinalement, Niall lui embrassa l'épaule. Puis ses baisers remontèrent jusqu'à la commissure de ses lèvres. Mais Niall s'arrêta là. Il se décala et prit le savon pour laver Zayn. Il le faisait avec douceur et avec amour. Il voulait lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui, qu'il ne le laisserait pas, alors il pouvait arrêter de trembler. Maintenant, il était en sécurité. Alors que Niall le rinçait, Zayn l'attira à lui, et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Il alla caresser les lippes du blond avec sa langue jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre la bouche. Niall accepta cette langue, et laissa Zayn prendre contrôle sur le baiser. Il sentait qu'il ne devait pas résister. Pas ce soir. Les mains du basané se déplacèrent jusqu'à se poser sur son postérieur pour le rapprocher encore plus de lui. Niall se laissa faire avec plaisir. Son torse était collé contre celui de Zayn, et il avait passé ses mains autour de sa nuque pour pourvoir l'embrasser encore plus. L'eau continuait de couler sur leurs deux corps emplies de passion. Niall pouvait sentir que Zayn était calme à présent. Ou plus exactement, il avait arrêté de trembler.

"**Tu ne penses pas qu'on serait mieux dans un lit ? **chuchota Niall contre les lèvres deZayn. - **Tu as peut-être raison.**"

Le couple termina de se laver avant de sortir de la salle de bain, serviette autour des hanches, et de prendre la direction de la chambre.

Niall se laissa allonger sur le lit, et regardait Zayn qui se tenait encore debout. Le blond se releva sur les coudes pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Zayn était plongé dans ses pensées. Dans ses yeux, Niall pouvait voir qu'il revivait ses années de guerre. La peur, et l'horreur se lisaient dans ses yeux. A jamais il serait hanté par les fantômes du passé. Le blond s'assit et prit les mains de Zayn entre les siennes avant qu'il ne recommence à trembler.

"**Hey, tu es avec moi. Zayn, **l'appela-t-il pour le ramener à lui. **C'est fini, tu n'es plus là-bas.**"

Zayn posa son regard sur son amour, des larmes plein les yeux. Niall tira Zayn jusqu'à lui, et le fit tomber sur lui, dans un sourire. Il commença à lui embrasser le visage, partout où il pouvait avec malice. Les yeux, les joues, les oreilles. Zayn finit par se prendre au jeu, et embrassait Niall de la même façon. Finalement, le basané captura les lèvres de Niall et l'embrassa avec volupté. Niall crocheta ses jambes autour de la taille de Zayn, et commença à bouger sous lui. Le frottement entre leurs deux entre-jambes commençaient à les exciter. Les serviettes se détachèrent et leurs membres se retrouvèrent en contact. Niall lâcha le dos de Zayn, et glissa sa main entre leurs deux corps pour aller prendre la virilité de son amant en main. En quelques mouvements, Zayn était dur comme la pierre. Niall embrassa son compagnon avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son membre. Il sourit dans le baiser, et suçota la langue de Zayn pour lui montrer son assentiment. Ils furent bientôt durs tous les deux. Niall dénoua ses jambes, et se tourna pour prendre une fiole de lubrifiant avant de se rappeler que la bouteille était probablement périmée depuis tout ce temps, tous comme les préservatifs qui traînaient au fond du placard. Zayn qui avait suivit ses mouvements, comprit ce qui le chiffonnait.

"**J'ai rien choppé là-bas. Ils ont beau être con l'Indépendance, ils ne le sont pas au point de créer des bombes avec des MST.**"

Niall acquiesça, rassuré. Même si la plupart des MST se soignaient à présent, il était assez mal perçu d'aller chez le médecin demander un vaccin, et ce n'était jamais très agréable dans avoir une... Niall se laissa embrasser avec plaisir par Zayn, et pencha la tête lorsque les doigts de son amant le lui intimèrent. Il se laissa dévorer la bouche avec plaisir, laissant quelques râles de plaisir raisonner dans leurs deux bouches. Les doigts qui étaient sur sa joue migrèrent jusque dans sa bouche, remplaçant la langue de Zayn. Niall les lécha, et suça comme s'il s'agissait de la langue du basané. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux, comme pour se prouver qu'ils n'avaient pas disparu, que l'autre était bien là. Quand Niall jugea les doigts suffisamment enduits de salive, il les libéra, et laissa Zayn le préparer. La douleur remplaça rapidement le plaisir. Le basané n'avait pas perdu la main pour ce qui était de lui donner du plaisir. Zayn cracha dans sa main, avant de faire quelques vas-et-viens sur son membre pour l'enduire de salive avant de présenter l'extrémité de sa virilité devant l'intimité de son amant. D'une poussée énergique, il se retrouva en Niall jusqu'à la garde, et Niall pouvait sentir les bourses de son amant frotter contre ses fesses. Niall commença le premier mouvement, lorsque la douleur eut disparu, puis Zayn continua en donnant de puissants coups de reins. Malgré les années passées loin l'un de l'autre, leurs corps se connaissaient encore par cœur, et la jouissance ne fut pas longue à arriver.

Le couple reprit difficilement sa respiration, avant de se lever. Même s'il était minuit passé, la fatigue ne les emporterait pas dans le monde des songes. Ils retournèrent dans le salon après s'être nettoyés et habillés. Leur attention revint sur la boite qui était posée sur la table. Niall l'ouvrit, et trouva une dizaine de cupcakes à l'intérieur. Les larmes lui montèrent au yeux à la vue de cette attention, et il serra la main de Zayn le plus fort qu'il put dans la sienne.

Affamés après le sport en chambre, les deux garçons mangèrent les cupcakes. Alors que Niall entamait celui à la fleur d'orangé, il tomba sur quelque chose de plus dur qu'un cupcake. Le blond sortit la chose de sa bouche, et eut la surprise de tomber sur une bague. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de comprendre, Zayn était à ses genoux, lui tenait la main, l'air sérieux, et lui demandait :

"**Niall James Horan, veux-tu m'épouser ?"**

Avant même d'avoir compris ce qu'il se passait, Niall avait répondu oui, avait sauté dans les bras de Zayn et l'embrassait. Avec cette phrase là, il avait compris qu'il avait trouvé un foyer, peu importe où il allait.

Il était enfin chez lui.


	2. East Front

**NOTE DE MOI : **Je me suis clairement inspirée de 'Edge of Tomorow' (le film) pour les bestioles de l'OS. J'espère que cet OS vous plaira.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>East Front<strong>_

Zayn avait toujours su qu'un jour ou l'autre, il serait mobilisé. Non pas pour une petite guerre comme il y en avait eu au Mali, mais pour quelque chose de plus grand, de planétaire. La chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu, c'est que ce jour-là, il serait accompagné. À cause de sa fonction, Zayn pensait qu'il resterait seul à jamais, mais il avait trouvé l'amour en la personne de Niall. Alors il savait que la séparation serait dure, mais il n'imaginait pas à quel point.

Quand il avait appris sa mobilisation, il avait tout d'abord essayé de la cacher à Niall, pour ne pas lui faire de peine. Mais le blond l'apprit rapidement, et quand il sut que Zayn était obligé de partir se battre, il avait essayé par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de partir, mais Zayn ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre de l'armée. C'était impossible.

Alors, il avait rejoint l'aéroport, Niall à ses côtés. Autour de lui, il pouvait voir plusieurs de ses frères d'armes entourés de leurs familles dans des adieux déchirants. Mais il avait déjà à faire avec ses propres adieux. Zayn pouvait voir que Niall retenait ses larmes, et pour essayer de le rassurer, même si c'était impossible, il serra Niall du plus fort qu'il pouvait dans ses bras. Zayn aurait pu le garder des heures, voir des jours entiers dans cette position, mais un premier appel résonna dans tout le bâtiment, intimant aux soldats de se diriger vers leurs avions. Zayn était obligé d'y aller, alors il se sépara de Niall, et prit son sac sur ses épaules. Avant qu'il ait pu faire un pas, Niall l'avait attrapé par le bras.

"**Tu me promets de rester en vie.**

- **Niall... **souffla Zayn, sachant qu'une telle promesse était difficile à tenir.

** - Promets !**

** - Je te le promets.**"

Zayn scella ses lèvres à celles de son compagnon une dernière fois avant de partir. Il pouvait sentir sur lui le poids du regard de Niall, mais il s'interdisait de se retourner. S'il le faisait et le voyait, il savait qu'il ne rejoindrait pas son avion, et serait considéré comme un déserteur. Il voyait autour de lui des maris et des femmes décidés mais malheureux à l'idée de laisser les leurs seuls dans cette ville. Leurs pensées résonnaient avec les siennes. Tristesse, abandon et détermination, mais surtout, de la peur. Tous ces sentiments se mélangeaient en eux. Une file de soldat était devant Zayn, et entrait dans l'avion. Avant d'entrer, le basané se retourna et fit un dernier salut de main à son amour, puis laissa la porte de l'oiseau de fer se clore derrière lui. Il était dans un nouveau monde, et il devait faire une croix sur l'ancien. C'est ce qu'il se disait, mais il savait aussi que jamais il ne pourrait le faire. Niall était trop ancré en lui pour faire une croix sur cette vie qu'il lui avait apportée.

Zayn se dirigea vers sa place, à côté du soldat William Johnson, et Eleanor Calder. Tous deux laissaient au moins un conjoint derrière eux. Leur sergent leur disait quelque chose, mais Zayn entendait au son de sa voix, que même lui ne croyait pas à ce qu'il racontait, alors il finit par se taire lorsque l'avion mit les moteurs en route. Le départ fût un peu chaotique, mais ils décollèrent sans encombre.

Une heure passa durant laquelle personne ne parla, puis finalement, les conversations reprirent bon train. La route jusqu'en Allemagne était longue. L'avion survola des territoires dévastés par la guerre. L'absence de nuage permettait de voir les terres calcinées, et les explosions. La France avait été un des premiers pays à déclarer la guerre, et c'était aussi le pays le plus atteint par la guerre jusqu'à présent. Les populations qui 'avaient pas été touchées par les bombes avaient fuis jusqu'en Amérique, loin de la guerre.

Le camp était en Allemagne. Là-bas, chaque soldat était affilié à un front. Quand l'avion atterrit et que les soldats purent sortir de la boite de métal, Zayn pu voir un nouveau monde s'offrir à lui. Des cohortes d'hommes et de femmes courraient en rangs, des avions décollaient pendant que d'autres atterrissaient, les généraux criaient par-dessus tout le bruit, de la fumée noire due aux explosions cachaient les casernes, et les engins de guerre. À leur arrivée, le général Peggy Sue les attendait. En quelques mots, ils furent mis au courant de tout ce qu'ils avaient à savoir, soit, le terrain d'entraînement était au fond du camp, ils recevraient leur ordre d'assignation dans la soirée et décolleraient la semaine prochaine. Sue les conduisit jusque dans leur caserne. Une bonne partie des hommes restèrent dans la caserne à se familiariser avec leur environnement, mais Zayn avait toujours été un homme d'action. C'était pour cette raison qu'il s'était engagé, alors il partit directement au terrain d'entraînement. Un petit groupe de personne se battait là-bas. Certains portaient des armures entières, avec des bras mécaniques, et des procédés pour augmenter leur force alors que d'autres avaient des tenues plus traditionnelles. Quelques hommes portaient des treillis kaki, mais la plupart avaient une tenue souple faite de matériaux particulièrement résistants ayant la particularité de pouvoir changer de couleur selon l'endroit où se battait le soldat.

Zayn chercha du regard un endroit où se changer, et trouva un local. À l'intérieur, il y avait toutes les tenues possibles. Une blanche attira l'attention du basané. Zayn avait déjà entendu parler de ce genre de tenue. Elles fabriquaient automatiquement des hologrammes, brouillant l'homme qui portait la tenue. L'inconvénient de ces tenues-là, c'est qu'elles supportaient mal la vitesse. On pouvait retirer les hologrammes, mais la tenue blanche était facilement visible, heureusement que ça se salissait vite. Zayn se changea entièrement, et posa ses affaires dans un casier sans nom, puis il sortit du local et alla sur le terrain d'entraînement. Plusieurs personnes avaient des armes en mains : des pistolets classiques aux mitrailleuses sophistiquées, il y avait de toutes les sortes d'armes à feu. D'autres encore avait des armes blanches, améliorées pour le besoin de la guerre. Elles étaient réservées aux combattants aguerris ayant un léger penchant suicidaire, beaucoup de couille et aimant particulièrement le corps à corps. Bien sûr, ce n'était que l'avis de Zayn, qui lui, préférait improviser. Rien n'est plus imprévisible qu'un homme qui improvise.

Zayn entra sur le terrain, et fût automatiquement détecté. Des lames sorties de nulle part surgirent de sous ses pieds, et il ne les esquiva que de justesse. Au loin, il pouvait voir une base de retranchement, protégée par des tas de terre et de sac. Il lui fallait rejoindre cet endroit vivant. Zayn se courba légèrement, et fit son pas plus léger. Une position de chasseur. Ses bras pendaient le long de son corps, et sa vue était aux aguets, tout comme son ouïe. Un sifflement se fit entendre derrière lui, et il sauta en avant, terminant sa chute par une roulade maîtrisée. Se relevant directement, Zayn fit quelques pas en courant, et vit un coutelas en exposition sur un muret. Il piqua un sprint jusque-là bas, et sauta par-dessus le mur pour se cacher l'espace de quelques instants, son couteau en main. Bien, il pouvait observer son environnement avec presque tranquillité. Sur sa droite, il y avait des pics qui sortaient du sol. À sa gauche, les bébêtes électroniques que les chinois inventaient, et devant lui, en direction du camp, un précipice de plusieurs mètres. Zayn réfléchit un instant aux possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, munit de son simple coutelas. Il finit par opter par la gauche, et donc, contourner le précipice.

Zayn se releva d'un bond et couru le plus rapidement possible. Il était maintenant dans la zone dangereuse. Les chinois avaient eu la bonne idée de s'inspirer des Mimics dans "Edge of Tomorrow" pour la forme de leurs bestioles. Elles pouvaient venir de n'importe où, et étaient complètement imprévisibles, ce qui faisait toute leur dangerosité. Zayn ferma les yeux un instant pour se concentrer. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à ce moment-là, il aurait pensé qu'il était fou. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Zayn était prêt. Il prit mieux son couteau en main, de sorte à avoir la lame vers le bas, et se mit à courir. Il n'avait pas fait cinq pas qu'une queue de Lispect lui barra le passage, manquant de l'écraser. Zayn fit un bond en arrière, et contourna la bête, avant de se retrouver face à une nouvelle bestiole, beaucoup plus petite, mais plus rapide aussi. Le terrain était fait de boue, et Zayn se laissa glisser entre les jambes de la nouvelle bestiole, tout en lui ouvrant l'abdomen de son couteau avant de continuer sa route en courant. Il avait fait quelques mètres lorsqu'un nouveau Lispect sortit du sol. Celui-ci avait des tentacules un peu partout, et était un des pires. Zayn se stoppa net dans sa couse et réfléchit un instant. Il ne pouvait pas l'attaquer de front, ni l'esquiver. Son regard balaya son environnement, avant de trouver un muret. Il pouvait sauter sur la bête de là. Zayn courut jusqu'au muret d'où il sauta jusque sur le Lispect. La bête s'affaissa légèrement sous le poids de Zayn, mais cela suffit au basané pour descendre. Il n'était qu'à dix mètres de la base, et rien ne vint s'interposer entre lui, et le refuge.

Il souffla enfin lorsqu'il se retrouva à l'abri des murs de terre. D'autres personnes étaient là. Certaines étaient trempées, d'autres pleines de sables, mais seul Zayn était barbouillé de boue.

"**Tu es passé par les Lispects ? **lui demanda un gars d'une vingtaine d'année.

- **Ouais, pourquoi ?**

** - Putain... Les mecs ! Venez voir ça ! On un a survivor ! **cria l'homme, ameutant une dizaine de personne."

Zayn se retrouva entouré, et tous le regardaient comme s'il venait d'accomplir un exploit. Tout le monde lui demandait comme il avait fait, et le basané ne savait que répondre. Un sergent finit par être attiré par le bruit, et la troupe s'écarta légèrement.

"**Soldat ! Votre nom !**

** - Malik, Zayn, monsieur. 6e régiment d'infanterie, monsieur ! **fit Zayn au garde à vous.

- **Vous êtes nouveau, Malik ?**

** - Oui, monsieur !**

** - Par où êtes-vous passez, soldat Malik ?**

** - Par les Lispects, monsieur.**"

Le sergent eut l'air pensif un instant, avant de demander à Zayn si il serait capable de réitérer la chose, ce à quoi Zayn répondit que oui. Il put lire un éclair d'admiration passer dans les yeux de son supérieur vite remplacé par de la tristesse.

"**Je suis navré, Malik.**"

Zayn ne comprit pas ce que voulait dire le sergent. En quoi était-il désolé ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Zayn chercha le regard d'un autre soldat, pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il avait mal fait ? Mais dans le regard des autres, il n'y trouva que de la peine, comme dans les yeux du sergent... Que se passait-il ? Zayn resta planté là, avant de se bouger et de faire le chemin inverse, cette fois-ci en passant par la falaise. Une rivière s'écoulait au fond, mais où était le piège. C'est quand Zayn se retrouva dans l'eau jusqu'aux mollets qu'il comprit. Des obus étaient lancés de partout. Ce camp d'entraînement était une véritable machine à tuer. Bien sûr, des systèmes de sécurité étaient en place à chaque endroit, prêt à se déployer. Mais le but n'était pas de se blesser, mais justement de survivre à cet entraînement qui était aussi réel que possible.

Zayn se mit à courir, plongeant dans l'eau de temps à autre quand un obus explosait trop près de lui. Il finit par se retrouver de l'autre côté de la rivière, face à un mur de roche de plusieurs mètres de haut. En regardant autour de lui, Zayn ne trouva rien qui pourrait l'aider à grimper sans trop se fatiguer. Cinquante mètres, ce n'était pas de tout repos. En temps normal, sans pression, c'était facilement abordable par Zayn, mais avec des balles qui crachaient autour de lui, et des obus qui explosaient, alors ça devenait tout de suite beaucoup plus compliqué. Zayn souffla un bon coup, et se déchaussa. Il y avait toujours un risque qu'il se blesse par cette brèche causée dans son armure, mais il ne pouvait pas grimper la paroi avec ses rangers. Ses chaussures étaient nouées à sa taille, et Zayn grimpait. Il grimpait le plus vite possible, en essayant de ne pas se faire toucher par les balles, qui frappaient à quelques centimètres de lui.

Zayn finit par arriver en haut de la falaise, il avait les bras endoloris d'avoir escaladé, mais au moins, il était encore vivant, et la sortie était devant lui. Il y avait tout un attroupement de soldat devant l'entrée, et Zayn ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient là, mais il était trop épuisé pour essayer de comprendre. À cet endroit-là du camp, il n'y avait plus de danger, alors Zayn se permit de marcher, toujours pieds nus dans la boue qui constituait le terrain. Il était noir de crasse, trempé et en sueur, mais au moins, il se sentait bien, et avait oublié que Niall n'était pas à ses côtés. Il avait totalement retrouvé son souffle lorsqu'il se retrouva devant la troupe de soldat, qui visiblement, n'attendait que lui.

Le général qui les avait accueillis était devant lui.

"**Faites vos bagages, soldat Malik. Vous partez pour la Chine.**"

Zayn acquiesça, et partit en trottinant chercher son sac. Il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas discuter quand un ordre était donné, même s'il se questionnait. Pourquoi était-il le seul à partir ? Pourquoi avait-il reçu son ordre de mobilisation maintenant, et pas ce soir comme il était prévu ? Pourquoi allait-il en Chine ? Non... Il savait pourquoi il allait en Chine, mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y serait envoyé. Il ne voulait pas y aller. C'était les meilleurs soldats qui partaient là-bas, et si ça avait quelque chose de gratifiant, c'était aussi terriblement effrayant, puisque 90% de l'effectif envoyé là-bas n'en revenait pas. Les Chinois étaient les pires dans l'armement. Les Russes étaient les plus impitoyables, et le reste pouvait passer pour des gentils face à ces deux-là. Mais la Chine était vraiment le pire des endroits pour partir.

Cela ne faisait qu'un jour que Zayn était parti de chez lui, et il sentait qu'il n'était pas près de revenir. Le basané prit la direction de l'aéroport. On lui indiqua son avion, et il entra à nouveau dans un avion de métal pour la seconde fois de la journée. Il ne connaissait personne dans cet avion, mais bientôt ils se connaîtraient tous plus intimement qu'il ne connaît sa propre famille. La guerre tissait des liens indélébiles. L'avion décolla dans un fracas assourdissant et Zayn regarda le sol disparaître pour laisser place aux nuages. Il avait encore plusieurs heures d'avion devant lui, et à nouveau, personne n'avait envie de parler. On les envoyait à la mort et ils le savaient bien. La Chine faisait déjà la une des journaux, alors que la guerre n'avait commencé que depuis une semaine. Zayn profita du vol pour dormir. Bientôt, il ne pourrait plus le faire tranquillement. Il rêva de Niall, de ses yeux et de son rire. C'était un bon rêve, mais il se réveilla encore plus déprimé que quand il s'était endormi. Pour essayer de se changer les idées, il regarda la terre, par un des rares hublots de l'avion. Ce n'était que carnage et désolation. La terre était brûlée, et plus aucune ville ne couvrait la surface. Seule de la fumée noire se faisait voir. L'avion atterrit quelques heures plus tard, sur ce qui devait être un champ autrefois.

Tous les soldats sortirent au pas de course, et allèrent se réfugier dans la base. Ils furent accueillis par un soldat, qui semblait fatigué.

"**Je vous fait visiter. Y'a rien de bien compliqué ici. On se bat, avec de la chance, on revient ici le soir pour manger, sinon, on reste dehors. On se démerde comme on peut pour survivre. C'est clair ?**

** - Oui, chef !**

** - Parfait.**"

La visite du bâtiment fut vite réalisée. C'était une caserne où se trouvaient juste des lits, des tables, et une cuisine microscopique qui servait juste à stocker les plats tout faits. Les nouvelles recrues seraient envoyées sur le front dès le lendemain. Zayn discuta un peu avec les autres, mais rapidement, ils allèrent se coucher pour être en forme le lendemain.

Ils furent réveillés par une alarme qui résonnait dans toute la caserne. En quelques secondes, tout le monde était sur pied, et se dirigeait vers l'armurerie. Zayn prit une armure blanche, comme il l'avait fait sur le camp d'entraînement, et désactiva les hologrammes. Il avait besoin de courir. Il prit un katana rétractable, et l'arme de feu de base, le FAMAS, un fusil d'assaut semi-automatique muni d'une baïonnette. C'était encore ce qu'il y avait de plus pratique à ce jour, mais pas ce qu'il y a de plus puissant. Zayn suivit le mouvement de foule, et il se retrouva embarqué dans un fourgon blindé qui les menait à la guerre. On pouvait entendre son bruit, des bruits, des sifflements, des cris... Dans le fourgon, personne ne parlait, ni même, personne ne bougeait. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Quand le véhicule se stoppa, les soldats sortirent en trombe du vaisseau. Les balles ricochaient à côté de leur tête, et certains étaient déjà morts. Zayn courut le plus vite possible se mettre à l'abri, et chercha à repérer l'endroit d'où venait des tirs. Il y en avait beaucoup trop. Comment faire ? Un obus explosa à côté de Zayn, et il se recroquevilla légèrement.

Quelques soldats avançaient rapidement, et Zayn décida de faire de même. Il courut le plus vide qu'il pouvait, les balles l'évitaient comme par magie, de même que les éclats d'obus. Un petit groupe se forma, mais il était désordonné, et par conséquent, peu puissant.

Le véritable massacre débuta quand les Lispects entrèrent dans la partie. Tout ne devint qu'un fatras de morts, et de cris. Ceux qui se battaient toujours ne le devaient qu'à leur instinct animal. Zayn était effrayé, et pourtant, il savait qu'il devait tenir encore et encore. Pour Niall.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent avec la même rengaine, et la même peur. Les Lispects et les bombes s'alliaient pour créer des armes de destructions massives. Certains mouraient par les balles, d'autres par les bombes biochimiques et devaient quitter le front en urgence, mais le plus grand nombre mouraient des griffes des Lispects. Chaque jour, des centaines d'hommes périssaient, et ceux qui restaient se demandaient ce qu'ils faisaient encore là.

Zayn faisait partie de ceux-là. Il était là depuis le début. Un an, en tout et pour tout, et rien ne changeait. Pas d'espoir, pas de failles, juste des morts. Il se questionnait sur le but fondé de cette guerre. Cela avait-il un sens ? Et si jamais ils ne gagnaient pas? Si jamais cette guerre ne se terminait jamais ? Zayn était terrifié. Chaque jour qui passait ressemblait au précédent. Ils ne prenaient pas une miette de terrain. C'était un véritable sur place qui s'accomplissait. Et ils n'avaient aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Leurs informateurs ne trouvaient jamais l'entrée des steppes, et ceux qui devaient donner le courrier aux familles n'en trouvaient jamais la sortie. Ils étaient coincés ici depuis un an, et la deuxième année s'annonçait pareille.

C'est en 2028 que les choses commencèrent à changer. On leur donna espoir avec de nouvelles tactiques de destruction des Lispects. La plus efficace de toutes les tactiques était celle de la Tortue Armée. Les hommes qui portaient des exosquelettes se plaçaient à l'avant, entourant les hommes simplement armés, mais plus rapides. Cette technique ne fit son effet que pendant un temps. Au bout de six mois, les Lispects avaient été mis au point de sorte qu'ils ne se laissaient plus prendre au piège par cette technique. Six mois plus tard, les armures H faisaient leur apparition, elles aussi arrivèrent en tant que formules miracles contre les bombes biochimiques, mais les Chinois améliorèrent à nouveau leurs bombes de sortes que les soldats se retrouvèrent au point de départ, avec leurs espoirs réduis en miette. Rien ne se passait comme il le fallait.

Malgré tout, durant les temps où ces nouvelles techniques ont fonctionné, les soldats ont commencé à grappiller du terrain. Terrain qu'ils conservaient au péril de leurs vies. Zayn, qui était là depuis le début, et qui était un des rares survivants, fût prit à part, et devint le modèle de chacun. Il semblait si fort, si sûr de ce qu'il faisait que les gens ont commencé à l'appelé "Héros". Les journaux chinois eurent vent de ce héros, et commencèrent à miser tout sur l'élimination de cet homme qui apportait l'espoir aux troupes de l'Union. Les attaques redoublèrent d'intensité, et les avions prirent part au combat qui était jusqu'à présent, principalement terrestre. L'ennemi venait de partout. Des terres, des airs, et des sous-sols par les Lispects. Les soldats partaient plus vite qu'ils n'arrivaient, et les effectifs baissaient au fur et à mesure que les conditions de vie s'amenuisaient.

Le soldat qui les avait accueilli n'avait pas menti quand il disait que c'était avec de la chance que l'on dormait à la caserne le soir. Depuis que Zayn était là, il n'avait dû, en tout et pour tout, dormir que trois fois à la caserne. La première fois, le jour de son arrivée, et les deux autres fois, alors qu'il était touché par une des maladies balancées dans les bombes. Heureusement pour lui, une bonne étoile semblait veiller sur sa tête, et il s'en sortit sans dommage. Il dormait dehors, dans le vent, le froid, la pluie et la boue. Les bonnes nuits étaient celles où ils arrivaient à récupérer des tréteaux pour poser des planches de bois, les mauvaises étant celles où ils dormaient à même le sol. Mais les soldats faisaient rarement des nuits complètes. Déjà, parce que des tours de garde étaient mis en place, mais surtout parce que les Lispects et les bombes surgissaient à n'importe quelle heure du jour où de la nuit. Il était là le danger. Il était donc normal de voir les habitués, c'est-à-dire, ceux qui étaient là depuis plus d'une semaine, aborder des cernes plus grandes que des valises. Les nouveaux étaient repérés comme ça. Ils avaient le teint encore frais, et le regard pétillant de santé, au contraire des autres, qui étaient blafards avec le regard en alerte, et paniqué.

La fin de la guerre commença à se sentir quand les attaques de Lispects se calmèrent. Les chinois n'avaient plus le temps et les moyens de réparer ceux qui étaient endommagés. Les soldats pouvaient dormir un peu plus longtemps, et reprenaient espoir. Puis les obus cessèrent de tomber. Les fantassins furent les derniers à abandonner la bataille. Tout se termina le 30 Octobre 2030 à 23h. Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, un silence de mort régnait sur le champ de bataille. Quelques instants auparavant, les gens couraient, tiraient et hurlaient, mais en l'espace d'une seule seconde, tout s'arrêta.

Zayn papillonna des paupières, le souffle encore erratique de sa course. Ce silence en devenait assourdissant. Il fallait du bruit, et vite, sinon, il allait devenir fou. Comme si tout le monde avait eu la même idée que lui, toutes les armes tombèrent au sol, dans un doux fracas. Les hommes marchèrent droit devant eux sans même s'en rendre compte. Des années à essayer d'obtenir ce qu'il y avait derrière, et maintenant, tout était à leur portée. L'Union et l'Indépendance se croisèrent en silence, et chacun marcha vers les tranchées de l'autre.

Zayn marchait comme les autres, le regard dans le vide, sans même comprendre ce qu'il se passait, ce qui lui arrivait. Ils avaient gagné ? Mais comment ? Que s'était-il passé ? Que faisaient-ils maintenant ? Qu'allait-il se passer ? Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, et n'enregistrait plus rien. La fatigue qu'il ressentait commençait à se faire ressentir. L'adrénaline et la peur s'étaient arrêtées, et il n'y avait plus rien pour le faire tenir debout. Plus rien que l'idée de revoir Niall, de le serrer dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur, et d'être enfin chez lui. Devant lui se dressait son appartement. Il se voyait prendre les escaliers qui le mèneraient chez lui. Il ouvre la porte, entre, et voit les chaussures de Niall rangées dans l'entrée. Zayn s'imagine marcher jusque dans leur chambre, ouvrir la porte et voir Niall, allongé sur le lit, entrain de dormir profondément. Zayn se déshabille rapidement, et s'allonge sur le lit, et dort profondément pour la première fois depuis cinq ans.

Quand Zayn se réveilla le lendemain, il était allongé dans la boue. En se relevant, il constata que plusieurs autres de ses frères d'armes s'étaient effondrés sur le sol. Zayn était dans le camp chinois. Son casque était tombé au sol, mais il n'en avait plus besoin désormais. Autour de lui, le silence s'était apaisé, et on pouvait entendre les gens ranger leurs affaires. Quelques appels venant des généraux se faisaient entendre demandant à se faire rapatrier. Zayn sentit la fatigue tomber sur ses épaules, et il termina se relever avec difficulté. Son corps le faisait souffrir le martyr. Il retira ses chaussures et laissa ses pieds s'enfoncer dans la boue avec plaisir. Elle était gelée, mais au moins, il se sentait vivant. Il ressentait le sol, et la vie qu'il y avait dedans. Dans un besoin de voir le monde qui l'entourait, Zayn sortit de la tranchée. La poussière était soulevée, et l'on ne voyait pas grand-chose, mais toujours plus que quand le sang giclaient, et que les balles se perdaient dans l'air. Zayn regarda le ciel, et ne vit qu'un énorme nuage de poussière noire... Il comprit alors que les appels ne servaient à rien. Jamais ils ne seraient repérés dans toute cette fumée. Les avions ne pourraient pas les voir, et les radars étaient brouillés par toutes les bombes qui avaient été lancées. Ils devraient rentrer par leurs propres moyens.

Zayn marcha. Quand il croisait un mort, il le ramenait du côté qui était le sien, pour qu'il soit brûlé plus tard. Quand le mort avait encore sa plaque, il la récupérait, et en faisait un tas autour de son poignet. Parmi les morts de l'Union qu'il ramenait, Zayn trouva plusieurs de ses amis. Les larmes auraient dû couler sur ses joues, mais rien. Son cœur était-il devenu aussi sec que la pierre ? Il se refusait à penser ça, mais pourtant, la guerre avait peut-être eu raison de lui.

La journée se passa dans le silence. Chacun veillait ses morts, comme le voulait la coutume. Quelle ironie que la guerre se soit terminée un 30 Octobre, non ? La vieille du jour des morts. Ce jour n'avait jamais eu autant de sens que maintenant. Les morts s'alignaient sur plusieurs kilomètres, et l'on n'en voyait pas le bout. Le soir, plus aucun cadavre n'était dans le No Man's Land. Non, il était tous dans le feu qui trônait entre les deux camps. Union et Indépendance. Ces mots n'avaient plus de sens maintenant. Gagnants ou perdants, ils n'étaient finalement que des hommes. Il était temps qu'ils le comprennent, et que les vieilles querelles soient définitivement rangées au placard. Assez de sang avait coulé pour des actes idiots. Peut-être que les hommes comprendront la leçon cette fois ci. Zayn l'espérait sincèrement, alors qu'il buvait dans la coupe d'un chinois nommé Ling. En discutant un peu avec lui, il comprit que quelque soit leur camp, la plupart des gens pensaient la même chose, mais personne n'osait imposer ses idées à moins d'avoir un nom important.

Les jours suivants, les soldats comprirent que personne ne viendrait les chercher. Alors ils cherchèrent une solution, et la plus logique fut de marcher jusqu'à trouver une ville alliée. Chacun fit alors ses bagages, emportant les maigres affaires qu'ils avaient, et gardant leurs tenues militaires.

Zayn n'avait que le sac qu'il avait laissé à la caserne, des photos de Niall, des lettres qui n'étaient jamais parties, et ce qu'il portait sur lui. Son sac fût vite fait, et il suivit la troupe qui partait déjà vers l'Est. Il était seul parmi tous les soldats, mais ils étaient tous seuls. Plus personne ne pouvait les comprendre. Les nouveaux avaient été plongés dans la guerre comme dans un bain d'huile, et en étaient marqué, mais ces marques pouvaient disparaître. Zayn, lui, était imbibé de la guerre jusque dans les os. A jamais son âme serait marquée par cette guerre, et une partie de lui serait toujours ici, avec les morts.

Quelques petits groupes parlaient doucement, mais le plus grand nombre gardait le silence, plongé dans leurs pensées.

Les jours passèrent, puis les mois. Ils marchaient, encore et encore, mettant un pied devant l'autre sans penser au lendemain. Ils étaient devenus des robots. Juste marcher, encore et encore. Les pensées de Zayn se tournaient tout de même vers Niall. Si ce n'était quand il marchait, il le voyait dans ses rêves. Sa chevelure blonde, la mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux, et son rire, encore et toujours son rire. Ce rire qui caressait ses blessures, les faisant cicatriser avec la lenteur que seul le temps pouvait avoir. Une année passa, sans qu'ils croisent de villes pouvant les ramener chez eux. C'était des hameaux, ou des villages. Quitter les steppes était plus dur que ce qu'on pouvait penser. Certaines villes étaient munies d'un aéroport, mais il était loin d'être militaire, et ne pouvait les ramener chez eux.

Finalement, pas loin d'un an plus tard, ils tombèrent sur une ville d'Hongrie, qui pouvait les ramener chez eux. Des milliers d'hommes qui étaient partis, seul quelques centaines subsistaient. Les hommes venant du front avaient survécus aux Lispects, aux balles et aux bombes, pour mourir d'épuisement à des milliers de kilomètres de chez eux. Morts loin de leurs familles, de leurs amis. Zayn ne pouvait plus penser à ces gens sans s'imaginer à leur place. Et si jamais lui-même mourait ? Et s'il laissait Niall seul ? S'il brisait leur promesse ? Niall y survivrait-il ? Lui pardonnerait-il ? Jamais il ne se pardonnerait de le laisser seul... Et c'était ce qui avait porté chacun de ses pas depuis un an.

La caserne militaire qu'ils trouvèrent les accueillit en héros. Ils avaient tous pensé qu'il ne restait plus personne du front chinois, et de voir cette centaine d'homme revenir avait quelque chose tenant du miracle. Mais personne ne fit attention à comme ils furent accueillis. La plupart s'effondrèrent d'épuisement dans la cours. Ils avaient tant marché que leurs vêtements tombaient en lambeaux, leurs chaussures étaient détruites, et leurs pieds brûlés. Ils voulaient rentrer chez eux à présent.

Zayn était épuisé, mais dès qu'il s'arrêtait, il pensait, et il ne voulait pas penser. Niall, la guerre, les morts, les balles et les obus. Tout se ressassait encore et encore dans son esprit, le hantant. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter, sinon, il perdrait l'esprit. L'épuisement le portait, et le porterait jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui. Tel un automate, il se dirigea vers le camp d'entraînement. Les gens se tournaient sur son passage, ébahi. Il avait le teint blafard, des cernes qui lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, des cicatrices lui barraient le corps. Ses pieds étaient en sang, les vêtements déchirés aux bras, jambes, et des trous se formaient dans son dos, où son sac avait frotté durant un an, mais son pas était déterminé, mais empli de désespoir. Zayn arriva devant le camp. Il déposa ses affaires dans un coin, mais garda près de lui la photo de Niall. Elle était marquée par les pliures, les bords étaient cornés, la couleur disparue et le sang la tachait, mais pour rien au monde, Zayn se séparerait de cette photo qui l'avait accompagné durant les moments les plus durs.

Ses pieds foulaient la boue glacée, mais il ne la sentait plus, comme il ne sentait plus rien depuis longtemps. Regardant autour de lui, Zayn remarqua que le parcours avait changé. On était revenu dans quelque chose de plus ancien : parcours du combattant. Zayn avait toujours aimé ces parcours. On n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. Il l'emprunta donc, et le fit sans même se souvenir des mouvements qu'il accomplissait. C'était des automatismes. Rouler, sauter, ramper, sans le danger des explosions, tout ça était du facilité déconcertante. Zayn arriva à la fin du parcours où il y avait un lieu de repos. Sitôt passé les portes de la caserne, il s'effondra de fatigue.

Il ne se réveilla que plusieurs heures plus tard, sur un lit de camp. Des hommes chuchotaient autour de lui, et il resta quelques instants à les écouter, les yeux fermés. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, un homme était assis à côté de lui, un carnet en main.

"**D'où viens-tu mon garçon ? **demanda l'homme qui semblait avoir la soixantaine.

- **Londres, monsieur.**

** - Je suppose que tu voudrais rentrer chez toi.**

** - Je ne souhaite que ça.**

** - C'est bien, mon garçon. Il y a un avion qui part dans l'heure pour l'Angleterre. De là, des navettes font route pour toutes les villes où il y a des soldats. Vous êtes les derniers à rentrer chez vous, alors ça devrait aller assez vite. **L'homme lui tapa l'épaule. **Courage mon garçon. C'est presque fini.**"

Zayn acquiesça, et attendit que l'homme soit parti pour se relever avec difficulté. En regardant à côté de lui, il vit son sac, et la photo de Niall posée sur le dessus. Une soudaine envie de pleurer le prit. Pour la première fois, il voyait la fin de cette guerre. Avec difficulté, il retint ses larmes, et se releva, emportant son sac avec lui. Dehors, des files se créaient, et les gens repartaient avec un bout de papier. Zayn regarda celui que l'homme lui avait donné tout à l'heure.

"_Soldat Malik Zayn, 12e régiment d'infanterie, Chine. _

_ Angleterre, Londres "_

Observant autour de lui, Zayn remarqua que les avions étaient numérotés de un à vingt. Il se dirigea vers son avion, et donna son bout de papier avant d'entrer dans l'avion. À l'intérieur, il retrouva quelques un des soldats avec qui il avait combattu. Il s'assit auprès d'un, Gary Rickey et entama la conversation. Gary était aussi de Londres, et ils étaient amenés à faire un bout de chemin ensemble. Après quelques heures d'avion, les anglais étaient arrivés dans le Cambridgeshire. Dans un jour, ils seraient chez eux. Zayn demanda la date à un des aviateurs. Il avait perdu le compte des jours et des mois depuis trop longtemps. On lui répondit que l'on était le 12 Septembre. La veille de l'anniversaire de Niall. Zayn comprit qu'il était vraiment temps qu'il revienne. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser passer un nouvel anniversaire seul, dans leur appartement. Il en avait pour un jour de route, avec le car. En espérant ne pas tomber sur des bouchons, il devrait arriver juste à temps.

Après plusieurs heures de route, avion et car inclus, Zayn était arrivé à Londres. En regardant autour de lui, il comprit qu'il n'avait plus grand chose à faire dans cette ville, mis à part Niall. Niall était la seule chose qui le rattachait à cet endroit. Demandant l'heure à un passant, il apprit qu'il était 18h. Il avait encore le temps d'aller chercher des cupcakes, et de... Zayn venait de passer devant une bijouterie, et un anneau retint son attention. En entrant de la boutique, Zayn demanda des informations sur cet anneau blanc, qu'il avait vu en vitrine. Le vendeur lui expliqua tous les détails avec un ton condescendant à la vue de Zayn. Il fallait dire qu'il ne s'était pas changé, et avait toujours sa tenue boueuse, trouée et sans chaussure. Pour les gars de la ville, il ressemblait à un sans-abri. Une idée folle traversa l'esprit de Zayn : demander Niall en mariage. Il ignorait comment il allait être reçu. Peut-être avait-il maintenant un autre homme dans sa vie, et qu'il l'avait oublié. Peut-être avait-il déménagé, mais Zayn se dit qu'il pouvait tenter le coup. Et puis, la bague était remboursable si jamais elle ne plaisait pas, la taille ne correspondait pas... Zayn espérait que tout se passerait bien. Le vendeur devint tout de suite plus aimable quand Zayn dépensa les 549£ nécessaires à l'achat de la bague, et la garda au fond de sa poche. Trouvant une friperie, il prit une paire de rangers, et une tenue militaire datant de plusieurs années. Il garda ses anciens vêtements et les mis dans son sac. Puis une fois correctement habillé, et à peu près lavé grâce aux toilettes publiques, il alla acheter des cupcakes. C'était le 13 septembre, et 13 septembre rimait avec cupcakes. Zayn alla donc dans sa boulangerie préférée, celle de Styles'n'Co. Harry, le boulanger, était un ami d'enfance de Zayn, et il était toujours prêt à se rendre serviable pour son meilleur ami.

Zayn passa dans la boulangerie de son ami, et celui-ci lui sauta dans les bras dès que Zayn franchit la porte.

"**Zayn ! Tu es rentré ! Depuis quand ? Ça va ? Comment va Niall ? C'est pour des cupcakes ?**

** - Harry. Stop, **demanda Zayn qui sentait poindre une migraine. **Je vais bien, et oui, c'est pour des cupcakes.**

** - Tu veux quoi ? Fraise, chocolat, vanille, menthe, et des bi-goûts ?**

** - Ouais, ce serait super. Tu aurais moyen de me mettre ça dans un des bi-goûts ? **fit Zayn en lui tendant la bague.

- **Tu comptes faire ta demande à Niall ? Super ! **dit Harry, enthousiaste.

- **Ouais, mais je ne sais pas comment il va le prendre.**

** - Arrête, ça fait vingt ans que vous êtes ensembles. Et puis, tu es rentré depuis un an, donc c'est bon. D'ailleurs, pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir plus tôt.**

** - Attend... Quoi ? **l'arrête Zayn, ébahi.

- **Euh...**

** - Je suis rentré depuis un an ?!**

** - Ouais, enfin, je sais pas, **fit Harry d'une petite voix. **C'est juste que tout le monde est rentré depuis tout ce temps, donc je me disais que toi aussi...**

** - Je viens juste d'arriver. **"

Harry le regarda un instant, perdu, mais il ne fit aucune remarque. Il garda le silence un instant, le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et de mettre la bague dans le cupcake avant de refaire le glaçage sur le dessus pour cacher le trou qu'il avait fait.

"**C'est pour ça que tu as une barbe.**

** - Ouais, entre autre.**"

Zayn resta parler avec Harry jusqu'assez tard, ne voyant pas le temps passer. Harry avait lui aussi été à la guerre, mais juste sur la fin, la dernière année, et il s'en était sorti sans trop de dommages. Zayn arrivait donc à parler avec lui sans trop de problème de ce qu'il avait vu**. **Se confier un tout petit peu lui fit du bien. Quand il quitta la boutique, il était 22h, et Zayn jugea qu'il était plus que temps qu'il rentre chez lui.

Il prit la direction de l'appartement, et entra les clés dans la serrure. Les clés de l'avaient jamais quitté. Il ouvrit la porte, et posa la boite de cupcakes sur la table. Niall vivait toujours là, et sans personne dans sa vie puisque des photos d'eux trônait encore sur le buffet. En regardant autour de lui, Zayn trouva que tout ça était trop confortable. Après six ans passé dans la terre, à dormir à même le sol, la vue d'un canapé lui semblait à la fois le paradis et l'enfer à cause de son confort. Niall n'était généralement pas un couche-tôt, alors il fut surpris de ne pas le voir devant la télé, affalé avec un paquet de chips. Il se dirigea vers la chambre. Il n'y avait personne non plus. Pourtant, il entendait un souffle très discret. Zayn s'allongea sur le lit, et se pencha vers l'avant, pour regarder dessous. Il y allait doucement. Comme tous les enfants, il avait eu peur de ce qui se cachait sous son matelas, et il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi à se débarrasser de sa peur. Progressivement, il put regarder ce qu'il y avait sous le lit. Deux yeux bleus le regardaient. Niall. Zayn eut un soulagement en le voyant.

"**C'est pas possible... **murmura le blond. **Non, non, non. Ce n'est pas possible... Tu dois être mort... Pourquoi t'es pas mort ?**"

Zayn fut blessé d'entendre ces mots. Il pensait qu'il était mort... Pourquoi ? Enfin, c'était normal. En six ans, il avait eu le temps de penser qu'il était mort. Mais il avait si peu confiance en lui pour croire qu'il était mort ?

Zayn descendit du lit et alla se placer à côté de Niall.

"**Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour.**

- **C'est pas possible... Tu es mort... Tu es mort ! **"

Niall roula hors du lit, et s'éloigna de Zayn qui resta seul avant de rejoindre son amant. Il sentait qu'il allait être difficile de le convaincre qu'il était bien vivant. Niall courut, mais Zayn allait plus vite, et le rattrapa avant qu'il ne soit arrivé à la porte. Il le plaqua contre le mur en essayant de ne pas être trop brusque.

"**Pourquoi t'es encore là ? Tu es mort ! Tu dois être mort ! **dit Niall assez fort.

** - Tu veux tant que ça ma mort ?"**

Les paroles du blond lui faisaient vraiment mal. Plus que n'importe quel obus, ou balle reçu. Il croisa le regard de Niall. Celui-ci était perdu. Complètement désarçonné et ne savait plus comment réagir. Zayn voyait bien le trouble dans les yeux de son amant, et il s'en voulait de tout ça. Il s'en voulait d'avoir été absent, de ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant tout ce temps, de lui avoir fait perdre espoir. Il imaginait à quel point ça avait dû être dur pour Niall, aussi dur que ça l'avait été pour lui, mais il n'avait pu rien faire. Il n'avait pas eu le choix.

"**Mais tu étais où ?**

- **Quoi ?** demanda Zayn, qui n'avait pas entendu.

** - T'étais où ?! **cria Niall. **Putain ! Ça fait six ans ! Six putains d'années que j'attends ! Une lettre, un coup de téléphone, un bonjour donné de loin, quelque chose putain ! Comment je fais pour savoir si tu es vivant ou pas ? Hein ? Expliques moi ?! **criait Niall, le visage ravagé par les larmes tout en frappant le torse de Zayn de ses poings. **J'ai tout essayé pour te retrouver ! J'ai demandé au général, j'ai demandé des listes ! Mais putain, y'avait rien du tout ! Même pas un disparu ! T'étais un putain de fantôme !**"

Les doigts de Niall étaient accrochés au haut de Zayn, et celui-ci pouvait voir toute la peur de Niall là-dedans. Il s'en voulait terriblement d'avoir fait ça, de l'avoir laissé seul. Mais il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière. Le temps seul pouvait réparer les blessures qu'il avait causées, et Zayn ne voyait pas comment faire pour rassurer Niall, pour essayer de le calmer. Ses propres sentiments faisaient écho aux siens, et il ressentait maintenant toutes les émotions qu'il avait bridées pendant des années.

Niall se laissa tomber au sol, et Zayn le suivit dans le mouvement. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour le réconforter. Naturellement, il le prit dans ses bras, et le serra comme il put malgré leur position inconfortable. Niall était au début tendu, mais progressivement, il se détendit. Zayn se sentait bien. Il pouvait toucher Niall, le sentir. Il était près de lui, et n'allait pas disparaître comme un rêve au matin. Non, il était vraiment là.

"**Je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé, **chuchota Zayn. **Je ne voulais pas... Mais j'avais pas le choix. Je suis désolé... **"

Zayn le serra dans ses bras encore plus fort, jusqu'à ce que Niall se décale. Aussitôt, Zayn sentit son cœur se serrer, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était. Niall était sûrement plus blessé que lui, au vu des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Zayn ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, quand le visage de Niall se ferma. Il se détourna, et Zayn suivit ses mouvements du regard. Le blond revint avec deux bières, et le regard déterminé, et le visage fermé à toutes expressions.

"**Très bien. Expliques.**"

Zayn prit la bière que Niall lui tendait. Devait-il vraiment lui dire ? Lui expliquer tout ce qu'il avait vu ? Au regard que lui lançait le blond, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix, alors il se résigna à revivre le cauchemar. Zayn expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé, et au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il revoyait ses amis mourir sous ses yeux. John, déchiqueté par un Lispect, Chris qui marcha sur une mine, Jeremy tué par une des bombes biochimiques. Le cauchemar se répétait sous ses yeux. Les bombes hurlaient dans sa tête et les cris de ses amis le hantaient. La guerre avait repris vie. Quand s'arrêterait-elle ? Quand ce massacre prendra-t-il fin ?

Perdu dans la brume de ses pensées, Zayn ne sentit pas Niall le prendre dans ses bras, ni le tirer jusque dans la salle de bain pour le déshabiller, pas plus qu'il ne sentit l'eau chaude courir sur sa peau. Et puis doucement, il sentit la chaleur entrer en lui. Le chaud l'entourait. Il sentit au loin, une bouche se poser contre sa peau, puis la quitter. La chaleur s'éloigna un instant avant de revenir. Le souvenir de la guerre s'éloignait, et Zayn commença à revoir Niall devant lui. Il était vraiment là ? Ce n'était pas encore un rêve ? Il n'allait pas partir ?

Pour vérifier que tout ceci était vrai, Zayn attira Niall à lui, et l'embrassa. Il toucha du bout de la langue les lèvres de son blondinet, jusqu'à ce que Niall accepte que le contacte soit un peu plus intense. Zayn ravagea la bouche du blond de sa langue et goûta à nouveau au goût de Niall. Il avait besoin de plus. D'être vraiment sûr. Naturellement, ses mains se déplacèrent jusqu'à se poser sur les fesses nues de son compagnon pour l'attirer encore plus à lui. Il était collé à Niall, et sa chaleur l'entourait entièrement. Il sentait deux bras autour de lui, et il continua de manger ces lèvres roses qui l'avaient fait rêver. L'eau chaude coulait toujours sur leurs deux corps, et Zayn sentait de la chaleur s'infiltrait en lui, remplaçant le froid qui l'englobait depuis six ans.

"**Tu ne penses pas qu'on serait mieux dans un lit ? **chuchota Niall contre les lèvres de Zayn.

- **Tu as peut-être raison.**"

Ils terminèrent leur douche, avant d'aller dans la chambre, une serviette autour des hanches.

Zayn poussa Niall sur le lit. Un des soldats de sa garnison avait eu la même position avant de mourir. Le premier jour de guerre, Aaron Oldman, un des gars venant du même camp que Zayn s'était battu contre un Lispect devant les yeux de Zayn. Il avait demandé, avant de partir au front, de lui laisser le premier Lispect qui viendrait sur eux. Tout le monde lui avait laissé l'honneur de se battre. Il avait esquivé chacun des coups que lui portait la bête, avant de glisser à cause du terrain qui n'était pas en bon état. Il était à la merci de la chose, mais il avait tout de même réussi à s'en dépatouiller. Et puis sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, un obus éclata à quelques mètres d'eux. Le souffle de l'explosion les expulsa, mais Aaron n'avait pas eu cette chance. Étant allongé, il n'avait pas pu s'écarter, et quand Zayn pu se remettre debout, il vit Aaron, un éclat d'obus planté dans le ventre. C'était le premier mort de cette guerre qu'il voyait, et c'était aussi la mort la plus horrible qu'il ait vu. Aaron avait souffert pendant de longues minutes, de longues heures avant que la mort ne l'emporte.

Zayn sentit deux mains puis une voix le ramener au présent.

"**Hey, tu es avec moi. Zayn, **dit Niall. **C'est fini, tu n'es plus là-bas.**"

Le soldat posa son regard sur l'homme qui avait guidé ses pas. Il sentait les larmes piquer ses yeux, et s'en voulait de se montrer aussi faible, mais il n'arrivait plus à lutter. Zayn se sentit tomber en avant, et comprit que c'était Niall qui le tirait, vu le sourire malicieux qu'il abordait. Progressivement, Zayn fut ramené au présent, grâce au pouvoir magique des baisers de Niall. Baisers qu'il rendait. Finalement, Zayn ne tint plus et embrassa Niall avec volupté. Il sentit Niall s'accrocher à lui avec ses jambes. Son mouvement entraîna un frottement entre leurs deux membres à moitié érigés. Niall continua le mouvement en se frottant encore plus contre Zayn. Les deux serviettes tombèrent et leurs membres se trouvèrent réellement en contact, leur arrachant un gémissement. Une des mains de Niall lâcha le dos de Zayn pour venir se glisser entre ses jambes pour aller prendre la virilité du basané en main. Niall savait y faire et rapidement, Zayn se retrouva dur. À son tour, il voulut donner du plaisir à son amant. Il embrassa Niall et glissa sa main jusqu'à tenir dans sa main la future érection de Niall. Il sentit son blond sourire dans le baiser, avant de remarquer que Niall avalait sa langue comme s'il s'agissait d'un bonbon. Quand ils furent dur tous les deux, Zayn sentit le poids des jambes de Niall se retirer du bas de son dos. Zayn regarda Niall se détourner pour prendre la bouteille de lubrifiant et les préservatifs. Niall les avaient remplacé ? Visiblement non, vu que Niall semblait hésiter.

"**J'ai rien choppé là-bas. Ils ont beau être cons l'Indépendance, ils ne le sont pas au point de créer des bombes avec des MST.**"

Zayn remarqua que Niall était rassuré, mais il l'embrassa tout de même. Ses doigts caressaient ses joues, et pour plus de confort dans le baiser, ils lui ordonnèrent de tourner la tête pour que leurs nez ne se gênent pas lors que l'étreinte de leurs deux langues. Zayn lui dévorait la bouche, laissant sa langue glisser le long des dents ou du palais du blond. Dans l'idée d'une suite, les doigts de Zayn se dirigèrent vers la bouche de Niall, remplaçant progressivement la langue du basané. Zayn sentit ses doigts se faire aspirer dans la bouche du blond. C'en était presque indécent, mais Zayn aimait ça. Il aimait imaginer que ça pouvait être son membre à sa place. Son regard quittait ses doigts pour plonger dans celui de Niall. C'était leur point d'attache. L'autre était là, et à cet instant, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Zayn fut ramené au présent quand il sentit le froid sur ses doigts. Niall les avait libérés. Il était temps de passer à la suite.

Zayn écarta les fesses du blond, avant de glisser lentement un doigt en lui. Il sentait que Niall n'avait pas eu de rapport depuis longtemps à la façon dont il était serré autour de lui, mais il avait gardé le réflexe, et il se détendit rapidement. La main qui flattait doucement l'érection du blond devait aussi l'aider à se détendre. Assez vite, Zayn pu faire passer trois doigts dans l'intimité du blond. Doigts qui devinrent rapidement insuffisant. Zayn retira ses doigts, et cracha dans sa main pour lubrifier son membre, puis il le présenta devant l'entrée de son amant. D'un coup de rein maîtrisé, il se retrouva en Niall de tout son long. Il pouvait sentir ses bourses frotter contre les fesses de Niall. Zayn ne bougeait pas, et commença à se mouvoir en Niall que lorsque celui-ci entama le premier mouvement, alors il donna de puissant coup de reins. La jouissance les frappa rapidement tous les deux.

Zayn était aussi essoufflé que s'il avait couru des kilomètres, mais il était mille fois plus heureux. Quand il eut retrouvé son souffle, il se leva, Niall sur les talons. Ils se nettoyèrent rapidement avant de s'habiller et d'aller dans le salon. Il pensa aux cupcakes, qu'il avait laissé sur la table, et espérait que le glaçage avait tenu. Zayn observait avec attention la réaction de Niall, et elle ne se fit pas attendre. Quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dans la boite, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Le basané eut un pincement au cœur en voyant ça et il sentit sa main se faire broyer par Niall d'émotion.

Ils mangèrent ensuite les cupcakes. Zayn sentit l'angoisse monter quand il vit que Niall avait pris le cupcake avec la bague. Est-ce que c'était une bonne idée ? Allait-il dire oui ? Quand le blond eut recraché la bague, Zayn se mit à genoux, et prit la main du blond entre les siennes. C'était le moment décisif.

"**Niall James Horan, veux-tu m'épouser ? "**

Zayn eut le bonheur d'entendre Niall répondre oui. L'information arriva à son cerveau lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Niall posées sur les siennes. Avec force, Zayn répondit au baiser. Il savait que maintenant, la guerre serait chassée loin, et que le bonheur lui tendait les mains car il était enfin rentré à la maison.

L'alliance : .


End file.
